Reality twisted 3: Change of Heart
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Sometimes even evil has a change of side.
1. Prologue and chapter 1 : A curse

**A Scoobycool9 Original story (bold=songs, author notes, reviewer thanks and disclaimer, **_italics=flashbacks/thoughts/dreams_

**Inspired by Wherever Girl's MIF trilogy**

**Dedicated to Tracker78 (tracker), Wherever Girl, Anti-twilight Forever**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (ah it burns) except my oc's but not other author's oc who appears in the story**

**I proudly present Reality Twisted 3: A change of heart**

**Prologue/ Chapter 1**

**Someone's POV (Another alternate future)**

I killed a man, I killed my stepfather. I am a freak, and I am going to die. They take anyone with power, and they never come back to their homes. I killed him by just thinking his neck would snap, and it snapped. It was just a simple thought, but my mind made it a reality. I had written my own death sentence and I was just waiting for my fall from the glory. There were no room for freaks with power, the world is filled with people who were normal, and they hated unnatural people. A figure wearing a black cloak appeared, and I was scared.

"I am not here to hurt you, I am your friend," the figure said.

"Who are you, do you work for him?" I asked.

It laughed, "If you mean the dark hero, no, I am his archenemy. Why would I work for him? He would kill me sooner," it replied.

"Are you the rogue villain, James Hunter?" I asked.

"You got the rogue part right, but I am no villain, I am actually a hero in a society full of villains," he said.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Do you have anywhere else to turn?" he asked.

"But I killed a man with my mind, I am unworthy of life and should die for killing someone," I said.

"Don't say that, everyone has the right to live their lives and to make mistakes," he said.

"Why are you helping me? I am an outsider now, and helping me would be your death." I asked.

"I love to see them try to kill the master of death," James said.

"How is that even possible? Nobody can control death." I asked.

"I do not control Death; I help him and fight to stop unnecessary ones," he replied.

"You do realize that you neglected the first part of my question," I said.

"I didn't notice at all, but I will answer it, but not here and not now," James said.

"Why not here and now?" I asked.

"Dark Hero is on his way and he will kill us in a blink of an eye. We have to leave now," he said.

"I rather die than live with knowing I killed a man," I replied. He grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"Listen to me, you are one of the last few people who have not been corrupted by the Dark hero or been killed by him. I can't risk losing someone else who could help me. I have already seen too much death in my life," he said. He dropped me to the ground.

"What do you mean you have seen a lot of death?" I asked.

"I saw my father Chase Hunter, my brothers Aaron Hunter, Alex Hunter and Daniel Hunter. I watched my own mother die in my arms. I lost my true love to this fiend," he replied.

"That is only your family and love. What about your friends?" I asked.

"I saw many people die and fall to him. He kept me alive to watch their death. He was hoping I would become corrupted again but through everything I held on to my faith, I held onto to the light," he said.

"What is faith in a time of disaster and dystopia?" I asked.

"Faith is one of the last few to give up in your lifetime. It can keep you from physically breaking to a point of no return. It is something that you must fight for," James said.

"It just about as useless as Hope in this time period," I said.

"Hope is one of the last things you give up. When you have given up on Hope, you have given up one everything in your life. Giving up Hope is like giving up light, it is one of the few things left in the darkness," James said.

"It is just as helpful as Grace, Mercy and Justice," I muttered.

He snapped, "Do not the three brightest angels that ever existed. Mercy is what has kept many people alive. If it was not for Mercy, you my friend, would be dead. Your mother asked the Dark Hero for your life and he did it but not without the cost of her life," James said.

"What makes the other two things so great? I fell like they are just names to things that have long since died in this future," I said.

"Grace is the most complicated. It is the ability to appreciate life itself and life is not something you should shirk," he replied.

"Then what makes Justice so great?" I asked.

"Justice is the thing that keeps everything in balance. It keeps the scales of life from tipping and darkness to rule but it is fallible," James said.

I rolled my eyes, "No doubt about it being fallible, it has not worked in this time period," I said.

"Speaking of that, what is your name? I never did ask it," he said/

"It is Robert, I never knew my parents, " He smiled and I raised my eyebrows.

"So I knew your father personally," he said.

"Who are you to him?" I asked.

"I am your father," he said.

"Does mean we are supposed to do something I understand even less than anything. Are we supposed to love each other like family? You abandoned me," I asked.

"No, it is much more complicated than that. Love is something I can't even explain. It is the most powerful magic but it is also the most dangerous magic. Love can create anything you want but love can destroy if used for the wrong reasons," he said. I heard a clap from behind me.

"Well, who knew it was two for one kill day?" Dark Hero asked.

"Nope, it is the day that might be your last," my father said. I watched as he created a portal from his mind.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"It is for you to go into the past and fix this disaster," he said.

"I am only a thirteen year old teen though," I said.

"Go and fix this," He said. I stepped into the portal and I felt pain as an arrow shot into my leg. Th whole world went black.

_Time: December 26, 1939 (third person POV)_

Terra was worried about his friend Chase. He had been distant lately and Terra did not understand why. He pondered the question many times but was then interrupted by his friend, Scooby Doo.

"rhat ris ra ratter rerra?" Scooby asked.

"Chase has been distant, Scooby, my old friend," Terra said.

"row ristant rately?" Scooby asked.

"Very distant," Terra replied. At that moment, Chase arrived.

"What are you talking about guys?" Chase asked.

"rothing rat rall, rhase," Scooby replied.

"Are we still going to the demonstration on vampire and werewolves now. It would be so cool if they could make a hybrid of the two," Chase said.

"That might make the person highly crazy and evil," Terra said.

"It wouldn't happen as long as the person could control their powers and didn't get ticked off easily," Chase said.

"Let's get going to that expedition, Chase, and then I have to get home, my son is being born today," he said. Chase rolled his eyes and the three walked to the demonstration.

"I hope it is, as cool as they said it would be," Chase said.

"rhis ruff rill reeps re rout," Scooby said. The scientist came out and started to explain the facts about vampires and werewolves.

"A vampire has very little weakness which includes drowning, exposure to UV lights, beheading and fire," the scientist said.

Chase rolled his eyes, "This demonstration is just telling me the things that I already know," he said.

" The weakness of a werewolves are the same as vampires but they also have weakness to silver bullets but now that the boring facts are done, we will get to the more interesting part," the scientist said.

" I hope it is about the possibility of hybrids," Chase said.

Terra rolled his eyes, "I doubt that is even possible," Terra said.

"I have compromised a formula that mixes the two together but I need a person to test it on. Do we have any volunteers from the audience?" The scientist aske.d

"I will do it," Chase said.

"Chase, are you sure this is safe, or sane?" Terra asked.

"Terra, just give me a chance," Terra said. He walked up onto stage. Chase, at the time, was very lanky, had blond hair, green eyes and was kind of short.

"If this formula works, it should physically enhance your speed, height, body build, hair and eye color," the scientist said.

"Okay, just hand to me already, doc," Chase said. The scientist hesitantly handed over the bottle and Chase chugged it down. It had no immediate effects and Chase was a little frustrated at that.

"I told you it would never work," Terra said.

"He must have mixed the chemicals wrong or something," Chase said.

"ror raybe rust rybe rit roesn't rork," Scooby said, as the duo left behind the dog. Terra took his wife to the hospital since he was right about her water breaking.

"Are you nervous Terra? I hope I am not as nervous as you when I have my child," Chase said.

Terra rolled his eyes, "No, I am not nervous," he said, as he was walking on the ceiling.

"It is a boy, Mr. Knight," the doctor said. Terra immediately rushed in and Chase followed in suit.

"What do you want to name him?" Julie asked.

"Adam Knight will be perfect. Adam, meet your uncle, Chase Howard," Terra said.

Chase held Adam and he threw up on him. "Oh that is just disgusting but I can deal with it. Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Chase asker.

Terra laughed, "Did you get on her bad side?" he asked.

"Shut up," he said. He slept over at Terra's house. Terra awoke first and he noticed something different about Chase. Chase woke up.

"Terra, did you get shorter or did I get taller?" He asked.

"I guess the formula was right, it change your hair from blond to brown, gave you dark brown eyes, stronger, and faster," Terra said.

"Can you come home and explain it to my wife?" Chase asked. They ran to Chase's house but there was no one there. They were both in shock until they found a note. "I have your wife. Come and fight me if you want to. Signed, Demon X.

"We have to go and save her," Chase said.

"It could be a trap though, Chase," Terra said.

"I don't care. She is the only one I love and the one having my child," Chase said.

"I will go with you, then," Terra said. Chase did not argue and they rushed into the fight without a thought of the danger and perils that waited ahead. They entered Hell and prepared for their looming battle with Demon X. He did not appear at first and it was incredibly quite that you could hear a pin drop.

"Where did you put my wife?" Chase asked Demon X.

"You will never find her before she dies, but the child is already born," Demon X said.

"Stopping playing games, what do you want?" Terra said.

"I want what he is on my side. He is not a normal being anymore, he is a supernatural being," Demon X said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"You are now the hybrid you so longed to be and I want him on my side and I will do anything to ensure that happens," Demon X said. It threw the sword and killed Chase's wife.

"Name our child, Chase Lucas Hunter," she said. He killed Demon X and gained his powers and he named the child as the wife instructed. He still loved her even through death. He blamed everything on Terra for bringing him to the demonstration. He did not know the scientist was really a dark hero who had altered the timeline. He did not know the truth and he never would. The dark hero had started a feud between two families that never should have been and that was impossible. He has started a deadly war of cat and mouse.

_Time: December 27, 1971_

Sophie Knight was worried. She had not told anyone she was having her child soon, except Lucas. She believed the father had the right to know first. Adam was always worried about her, since she was his only sister but sometimes he would go a little too far. His first set of children was going to be four, and his youngest was going to be two. Lucas was late as usual but she had gotten use to that, he was late. Lucas arrived as she was thinking that thought in her mind.

"How is the best girl in the world?" Lucas asked.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You're late by ten minutes again and I have to trust you to get me to the hospital," she replied.

"Pretty much, my love," Lucas replied. At that moment Sophie's water broke.

"Now would be a good time for you to help me get to the hospital," she said.

"No argument there, let go going," he said They arrived at the hospital and saw a doctor Lasket, Steven Lasket.

"My girlfriend is going into labor," Lucas said.

"Oh, let's get her to the hospital room," Steven said. Lucas rushed her in and waited patiently.

"You have to leave the room," Dr. Lasket said.

"Let's talk outside," Lucas said. Lucas knocked him out and stayed in the room.

"I think I'm at ten cm, go and get a doctor," Sophie said. Lucas ran until he found a doctor named Jekyll, a Javier Jekyll.

"My wife is going into labor and she needs a doctor," Lucas said.

"I will be right there in a minute," Dr. Jekyll said. They both rushed into the room and the child was born within the next few minutes and he was smiling.

"What should we call him?" Sophie asked.

"Chase Alexander Hunter," Lucas answered

"It sounds perfect and I hope he like his cousins," Sophie said.

"I hope my dad doesn't kill me for not telling him about this child of mine," Lucas said. They departed for their house and to tell everyone except Luca's father that their child was born but everyone knows that nothing is kept secret for long in a strange world of super naturals and misfits. There are no secrets to him from people and secrets also kept people alive in this insane world. Danger always came no matter what.

_A few years later….._

Chase was playing with his "cousins" Lucky, Legendary, Seth, Aidan and Steven.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Lucky asked.

"How about we make fun of old ladies in the park?" Legendary asked.

Lucky rolled his eyes, "That is cruel and unusual punishment," he said.

"We could always build a sand castle," Seth said.

"We did that last week and the week before that and the week before that, it is getting kind of old in my mind," Lucky said.

"How about a battle?" Aidan asked.

Lucky opened his eyes and grinned, "What kind of battle?" He asked.

"A battle using our magic," Aidan said.

"What do you think, Chase?" Lucky asked.

"It sounds kind of fun, let's do it," Chase said. They each grabbed a toy wand but little did they know, Chase had real magic, he accidently shot them with it.

"Wow, Chase you have real magic," Lucky said. Chase did not understand what this meant but smiled anyway.

"I guess I do, I guess I do," Chase said. Chase's dad went to go and pick him up which was odd in the least bit since his dad not normally do that but it was usually his mom.

"Chase, do you know how I don't mention grandpa?" Lucas asked. Chase nodded his head and recollected all the time he got yelled at for asking where Grandpa was.

"yes, dad I recall those times," Chase said

"There is a reason I don't mention grandpa and it is because he is a real bad guy," Lucas said.

"What is he the devil or something?" Chase asked.

"Yes, Chase that is exactly what he is and he kidnapped your mother and I will get her back. Do not follow me," he said. Chase nodded and Lucas left the room and the house. Chase ignored his father and followed him anyway. He followed him all the way into the depths of hell. Lucas did not notice or even if he did, he ignored the fact that his son had disobeyed him. Lucas walked all the way until he found his father.

"Let her go, dad," Lucas said.

"I will not, you love her and demonic sons should not love anything besides themselves of course," the new Demon X said.

"I said, to let her go dad and do not make me repeat myself a third time," Lucas said.

"I will not let her go and she will suffer forever," Chase the first said.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked. Chase the first started to sing

Chase the first: **You are weak, my son,**

**You have been corrupted by love,**

**You have forgotten your nature, you have forgotten your ways my son.**

**You are weak, my son,**

**You have taken away your greatest strength, my son,**

**You are now a pathetic person, my son,**

**The slave of love,**

**You are weak, my son**

**Do not change, my son because you are weak.**

"I am not weak my dear father, I am stronger in something that you do not understand. I know now something you did not," Lucas said.

"Well, then she dies," he said. He killed her in cold blooded murder.

"You, little _bastardo," _Lucas said.

"That is an insult to no one here my son," he said. Lucas grabbed a sword and killed his father and inherited his demonic powers. Chase the third saw the whole thing but it did not help him. It was only much later after a kidnapping that he understand what his family really was. They were monsters and freaks.

_Time: May 20, 1987_

Chase was getting ready for prom. It had been ten years since he had seen his mother's death. He hoped death was not a frequent thing in his life. He was going with the most beautiful girl in town and his best friend's sister. He was going with Veronica Rose, Ryan Rose's sister. She was younger than him but Ryan wasn't that old either.

Chase arrived at her house and they went to prom. The night went splendid until he had to take her home. There was a figure waiting outside and it was not any of the student's friends. It was a very dark figure who must knew as Dark Wolf.

"Wow, I accepted more from the child of Demon X," Dark Wolf said.

"Who the heck are you?" Chase asked.

"An enemy," Dark Wolf said. He killed Veronica and that forever changed Chase. It had been the night he was corrupted, it had started with a love 's death. That was the curse that the dark hero had place on Chase Howard's family, it was the curse of losing your true love and your family.

_Time: Alternate Future_

Darkness was going into the past to change James Hunter. He hoped it would work.

**AN: Well here is the longest prologue I have ever wrote, It focuses on the first three ever corrupted. This chapter's song is "my son,you are weak" written by me. Read and review and this is a multi-verse, remember not just Scooby Doo.**


	2. Chapter 2: The three forbidden items

**Disclaimer: Everyone owns their respective OC'S**

**Chapter 3**

**Daniel's POV**

My drother has sent me over with Twiggy to visit the Fangface gang along with Erica. Cassie also came with us along with Rift, the kid from the future and little Eric.

"So to backtrack, after everything that just happened, Chase still hasn't learned anything," Kiff said.

"Well, it sure does look that way," Twiggy said.

"Where is everybody else?" Little Eric asked.

"They are inside, wait, I forgot to invite you in , didn't I?" Kiff said.

"There is no doubt he is Luna's half-son," Cassie muttered. Twiggy jabbed her slightly for that remark."

"Lilly is still slightly annoyed that you tortified me since she is only supposed to do that," Kiff said to Little Eric.

"Wait, isn't there a custody battle over your father?" I asked.

"Yep, it is actually between Kitefang and Fangface," Kiff answered. Chance was also at the house. I was pretty shocked when Ryan rejected the idea because he had something to deal with.

"So what is the problem this time?" Fangs asked.

"Does there have to always to be a problem, can't a brother just visit his sister and nephew?" Twiggy asked.

"Fangs just been the edge lately after everything that just happened and was worried," Kassy said.

"I still get waking nightmares sometimes," Twiggy said.

"I thoguhtify I was the only one who had those," Puggsy said. I wondered when something of interest would happen.

"Does anyone else notice that plate it sort of looks like the moon?" Erica asked. All the werewolves turned and Puggsy, Kiff and Chance bolted for the door but it was closed. Blackrose and Nightslasher went to grab Kiff as Nightclaw and Shadowslasher went for Chance and Fangface and Kitefang got Puggsy. I went to grab some popcorn.

Fangface pulled Puggsy, "(grr) He is mine, I saw him first."

"(grr), no he is mine," Kitefang said.

"Don't I haveify a say in this?" Puggsy asked.

"No," they both said. Nightclaw and Shadowslasher were playing tug a Chance.

"(grr) He is mine, no romance can change that," Nightclaw said.

"(grr) "Go find a new play toy, he is mine," Shadowslasher said.

"Now I know what my brother goes through," Chance said. Nightslasher and Blackrose were fighting over who had custody of Kiff.

"He was mine first, so I get to torture him," Blackrose said.

"No, he is mine," Nightslasher said. Alexia opened the door and walked in.

"As much as I love to see those two get tortured, we have a problem," Alexia said.

"awww, but we were having fun," all the werewolves said.

"So, what is the problem?" I asked.

"So, what's the problem, Mom?" Rift asked.

"James was kidnapped by Death and Maleficent is planning something evil, so are you in?" Alexia asked.

" Sure, we are all in," everyone said.

"So it begins," Alexia muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ryan was going to confront Chase but he had to go see someone first. Twiggy had mentioned meeting another Kretin who had control over his powers. His name was Alex Rider.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"So has anyone seen Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"I heard he was somewhere in this house, but I wonder where James is," Peter said.

Little Rob and Amanda was play fighting, like normal twins except they had gained Spiderman's power and had super senses.

"Has anyone else noticed that it has been too quiet?" Sami asked.

"It would be since Josie and her group went home, Lucky and his family are on Terra and the others are relaxing, " Fred said. Lucky appeared out of the portal.

"You have to show me how to do that," Shaggy said.

"Maybe in another time or place but James is in danger," Lucky said. He mumbled my father before Velma spoke.

"Are you sure he's not related to Daphne?" Velma asked.

"His true paternity is unknown but I have a guess," Lucky said.

"So, what can we do to help?" JJ asked.

" Nothing right now, just help with another threat.

"Another Disney villain and Chase Hunter," Velma said.

"Nope, not Chase Hunter," Lucky said.

"wait, he is always involved in these battles," Scrappy said.

"Maybe he had a Change of Heart," Lily said.

"my twenty bucks from everyone, please," Sami said. She collected her money.

"What was that about?" Lucky asked.

"I bet everyone Lily would be the first person to say that phrase," Sami said.

"Okay, do you guys remember Frost's mind control device?" Lucky asked.

"Yep, the one that controlled other's mind," Tiny Tina said.

"She is using it but come with me, we have to come up with a plan but I have a place," Lucky said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Alexia and Aaron?" Shaggy asked. Aaron and his son walked in along with Alexia, the Fangface gang and her boyfriend, James Knight. Lucy came down the stairs.

"I am not being left out of their adventure," Lucy said. Josie and her friends walked in.

"Count us in," Josie said. Peter, Susan, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Sam, Liz and Lisa walked in.

"You can count us in," Roxas said. Lily Rose, Twiggy Rose and the Original Twiggy along with Matt Hunter, his dragon and Brandon came from a portal.

"Lucky Puppy can't come, but we can come. GIR along with Eddie, Izzy and Nessie came," Brandon said.

"You don't think I would miss out on the fun, Wherever Boy," Nessie said.

"I sure hope you would," Kiff muttered.

"Well, let's get going," Lucky said. They all entered the portal.

0o0o0o00o0o0

Chase was gathering up the stuff he would need from his lab. His daughter had already decided to stay on the side of darkness but his son Lucan or Mcwolf would be joining him. He changed the dark armor to a golden armor.

"Boy, does that look good brother," the Golden Warrior said.

"How did you even get in here?" Chase asked.

"The door was open," the Golden Warrior replied.

"Well, you could have knocked at least," Chase said.

"But that would be boring," the Golden Warrior said.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Chase asked.

"Nope, I was part of another Twiggy," The Golden Warrior said.

"Well, nice to see you," Chase said. Chase and Lucan left and did not turn back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark Wolf was hunting. He was searching for some more prey. He needed a man who hated the werewolves to see his kid die. He found the perfect victim and killed the son but he did until he realizes what had happened until he had been hit with a cure. He slowly changed back into his human form, a thirty year old man with brown hair, gray eyes, and a twin brother of Ryan Rose. His name was Danny Rose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dark Wolf is dead but I can still be him. It is time to ruin the timeline even more," MindMaster said.

00o0o0o0o0o0

Death just realized how annoying the kid was. He would not shut up. "Wait, so I can never age?" James asked.

"Yes and you can't be killed, my job is to protect you even if someone gets control of the Hallows," Death replied.

"What happens if they break?" James asked.

"How could they break?" Death asked.

"A hole in a cloak, a broken wand and a dead stone," James replied.

"If I could inflict pain on him, but it is against the rules," Death said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The king pin plan was starting to unfold.

O0o0o0o

Dark Matter had just finished his plans.

00o0o0o

"Phase two is complete," Darkness said.

**AN: So review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad news

**Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 2**

**Third person POV**

_Time: December 25, 2007_

Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter, but that was of little importance to this story. There was a kid in the background. He was an eleven year old James, the cartoonbird. He was picking up stones, very special stones, indeed. "Wow look at this rainbow colored stone, I found in this odd rubble," James said. He noticed a stone blending in a dark aura which was dark and black. It was the resurrection stone; he ignored it. He noticed the dead body of a man with no nose.

Harry Potter was tired but he did notice the kid, he was hard to miss. He wondered where he came from but ignored that notation. Harry noticed the kid looked familiar but he shook the thought. _He sorta looks like my father, James Potter. _He thought.

James was poking Voldemort, "Are you dead? Mister, are you dead? Are you dead? Are you deaf? Are you deaf? Mister, are you deaf?" he asked. He caught the stick off to the side and picked it up but his hand was burned.

Harry noticed that and approached the kid, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"The stick burned me," James said.

Harry corrected him, "The wand burned you, the elder's wand," he said.

"It even has the temper of an old person," James said.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"James and I forgot my last name," James replied.

"Well, James, do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"I would guess Harry Potter, because of the scar," James said.

James tried to pick up the elder wand but it squirted water in his face.

"You don't pick your wand; the wand picks you if you are a wizard," Harry said.

"But, did it have to squirt water?" James asked.

Harry laughed, "Control it, it is one key factor," she said. James tried to pick it up for a third time but it shot pebbles at him.

"I don't need to rock at this, but this thing hates me," James said.

"That is the most powerful wand in the wizarding wand, and can only be retrieved by killing the person who owned it," Harry said.

"But man with no nose is dead," James said.

"That is because I killed him but you can have the wand, I prefer my old one anyway," Harry said. James grabbed it but it flung air at him but he did not lose grip on it.

"Thanks Harry, maybe I will see you in your past and my future," James said. James vanished and left Harry at the sight of the death of Voldemort.

0o0o0o0o0

James was now in a forest. He spotted Harry again throwing away a stone. He retrieved it, the second item to become the Master of Death.

_Time: current day_

James had gotten a package. It was addressed to him and was sent by anonymous. "How hard is it to write your name or address on a package?" He asked.

"really rard rif rou ran't rite," Scooby said. James gripped the Elder's wand Harry gave him, five years prior. He was about to cast a simple spell to open the package but Scooby first ducked under the table.

"revery rime rou ruse rhat rand, romeone rurns rinto ra rid ror recomes ra roman ror ris releported," Scooby said.

"open package," James said. Much to Scooby's surprise, the package was opened without harm to anyone except a mouse who had his gut turned inside out.

"roor rouse," Scooby said. James read the letter attached to a black cloak.

"Dear James , here is the last item you need to become something special. You have the first two already and the first one is still in your pocket, since you are forgetful, Sincerely, Mystery man," it replied.

"ro rou row rhat rhe retter ris ralking rabout?" Scooby asked.

"I will be in my room," James said. Scooby was about to say that he had no room but a door appeared and he entered it. James checked his pockets and found the rainbow stone, which he shelved and the gray stone but he felt black and a flashback came.

"_James Hunter, run and fix this damaged future," Chase Hunter said._

"_Dad, I can't lose you, I need you to tell me what to do," James said._

"_Undo the curse on me, stop Anthony Thorn, your dark half and the dark hero and find the one who played the mind games and defeat him," Chase Hunter said_

_Chase Hunter fell forward but he opened a time portal for his son and he stepped through it._

James debuted the meaning of this and he picked up the stone which radiated the dark aura. He placed it with the elder Wand and the mysterious cloak. He saw a glow and was thrown backwards. Standing in front of him was Death, he had appeared since someone all three of his sacred items he lost to the three brothers, and they were in the hand of a teenager of his luck.

"What the heck just happened?" James asked.

"You have the three sacred items, The Elder's Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility which makes you," Death said.

"The master of Death," James said.

"You catch on fast for a kid, you have the power of necromancy, which is to bring a dead soul back to the living plane, he three deathly hallows accepted you, and you accepted them making you the Master of Death and you are immortal, immune to death and to be my master forever, no matter who controls the hallows," he said.

"Wait a minute, power corrupts and this is the ultimate power which makes you disobey God," James said.

"Dang, he is a smart kid," Death muttered. Death grabbed him and he vanished. In the background the rainbow stone glowed and it summoned an opposing force to Death, Life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chase Hunter couldn't shake the feeling. He was remembering someone else's past, even though he didn't want to. He remembered what Dark Wolf did to this other person, of their children's birthday from their second love.

_Time: At William's birth_

_ Chase Hunter the third was worried about Ryan's other sister, Vivian Rose, she was giving birth and he was currently going under the alias, Julian Howard who was the perfect guy and in no way a monster like he was. _

"_Julian, it is a boy," Vivian said._

_Chase took a moment to respond, "What do you want to name him?" he asked._

"_William Howard," she replied._

Chase Hunter shed a tear because he remembered the birth of the twins.

_Dark Wolf had come to kill her, he had succeeded but he could not kill the kids, even a villain had his moral rights and he would not kill babies._

_Chase walked in on the blood, "Not again, not again, he did this, didn't he? He asked. There was a note which was written by her: name our children Lucan and Lucy, it means "light". He laughed at the irony of two children of a monster, being named light._

Dark Wolf had killed them and he hated him, but not for that, but he was not going to stay being the villain. He started to sing.

Chase Hunter: ** Revenge had been my play,**

**But I feel that this should not be my game, **

**I always believed that violence was the answer but I was wrong,**

**Dead Wrong, I have felt the light.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Scooby was worried about James . He had not left his room for an hour and he had not come for dinner. He went into the room and saw a woman in there. She had green hair, wearing a green cloak, green shoes and a green dress.

" rho rare rou?" Scooby asked.

"My name is Life. I came here by the stone which held me until a new master of my brother was chosen," she replied.

" rho ris rour rorther?" Scooby asked.

"He is Death," she replied. Scooby gulped and stopped a scream from coming on.

" row ran ri relp rou?" he asked.

"Come with me, we have four more to get before everything is changed," she replied. They vanished from the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"I will be made sooner, thanks to my gift to James and he will fall to the path of darkness," Darkness said.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you get the dog, yet?" the King Pin asked.

"He is with Life and she is one tough cookie," Dark Matter replied.

"Change of plans, we go for the brother of James, Aaron," the King Pin said.

"Yes, I will do that," Dark Matter said. He left with his head held down low.

**AN: Oh no, James was captured by Death! King Pin went after my brother and Chase Hunter went to the good side, well the story is called change of heart. Read and review but flame will be sent by Life (my new OC) to tartus.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and talks

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's. Everyone else owns their respective characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**James's POV**

Somehow, Death tied me to a chair, I still haven't figured out how he did it. He had tied me to a rope, and he had a gag over my mouth which I had spit out. Death actually had gray hair, spiked like my hair; he is such a copycat, gray eyes, a grey cloak and grey shoes. I wonder how many funerals he was going to. To make a bonus, my dark half was talking.

_What the heck is your name anyway? _I asked.

_Eon, _it replied. I had to suppress rolling my eyes, due to it ripping off a Ben 10 villain from the news. I, then remembered I still had my omitrix. I had actually been wearing it for the past few years and had neglected to use it. It made me feel so stupid, now all I had to do was reach to turn into something that could help me. I had put Death in a dress as a distraction and it had worked. I tried to activate it, and it finally beamed up and I turned it in my mind. I pressed in and hoped that I picked a good alien like four arms or something. I had turned into Grey Matter.

"Great, I just made the same mistake Ben made and I can get out of here," I said, annoyed at the watch. I used the window and the omitrix timed out. I tried to use it but it was red. "Unreliable good for nothing watch, no wonder I don't use you," I said to the watch. I used my Kretin half to see where I was. I was in Transylvania. I took note that this had to be the second stupidest place I have been kidnapped from after my assistance to kidnap myself. I scanned for a way out when I collided with a familiar face. It was Ben 10 at seventeen years old.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stopping a crazy alien villain, and you?" Ben asked.

"Escaping my capture cell," I replied to him.

"Is that the third time you have been captured?" Ben asked.

"Sadly, the fifth and tell Gwen I said hi," I said. I scurried across the roof tops and noticed that there was a boat leaving for Toonmerica. I hopped on and collided with yet another familiar face, except this one was my own friend, an old friend.

"Danny Rose, what are you doing here and why you aren't in crazy wolf mode?" I asked.

"I don't know," Danny Rose replied.

" Well, that is good to know," I sarcastically said to him.

" And your sarcasm still annoys me," Danny said to me, clearly joking.

"So why are you going back to Toonmerica?" I asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe to make amends with my brother," he replied.

"Well, he went to Britain to fetch the first Kretin, Chase Hunter turned," I said. The one who was ready to kill us, I am quite impressed with how good of an actor my father was.

Danny Rose said "Do you mean Alex Rider?"

"No, the tooth fairy," I sarcastically replied. We voyaged, and this was gonna be one long week voyage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryan had arrived in Great Britain to find Alex Rider. His house had stuck out like a sore thumb. He rang the doorbell. Alex Rider then answered the door. It had been six years so he was now twenty. "You need my help, don't you?" Alex Rider asked.

"If you could provide it, it would be helpful," Ryan said.

"Well, we will wait for my fiancée Sam, then we will leave," Alex Rider said.

"Deal," Ryan said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The king pin was happy that Dark Matter had captured Aaron. Aaron was brought in with chains. "What do you want, Dark James?" Aaron asked.

"To use you as bait," he responded. Aaron was shifting his eyes back and forth, observing the stupidity of the villain.

"Yep, you used the wrong person as bait," Aaron said. He broke free and hit the lever which brought an anvil down and he jumped on the nearest boat which also happened to be the boat James and Danny Rose were on.

0o0o0o0o00o

"What exactly are we planning for?" Alexia asked.

"We need to come up with a plan, because the villains have gotten more powerful," Lucky said.

"Don't remind us, the world was nearly destroyed," Kiff said.

"This problem goes far beyond the tooniverse though. It affects the real world and the other dimensions and futures. Things are changing rapidly," Lucky said.

"We already beat Maleficent when she was in his army," Brielle said.

"I have the feeling that was only just the beginning, though," Twiggy said.

"It was only the beginning of the end. Have you ever heard of shift time lines?" Lucky asked.

"rhifts row?" Scooby asked.

"A shift in the time line creates multiple alternate futures. At the minute, we only know of three futures. The one where Darkness rules, the one where everyone is dead but James is one of the few remaining heroes," Lucky said.

"What is the third future?" Alexia asked.

"It is the future in which a new threat comes," Lucky replied.

"Well, what this have to do with what is happening now," Alexia said.

"It was originally supposed to be longer to change Chase Hunter but something changed," Lucky said.

"And the problem is?" Kiff asked.

"I never said it was a problem, yet but when Chase Hunter goes good, James's dark half is activated," Lucky said.

"That is bad, right?" Kiff asked.

"Let's just say, it isn't a picnic," Lucky said.

"So, what can we do?" Blackrose asked.

"Help beat Maleficent which as little people going to the dark side," Lucky said. Twiggy flexed into his Nightclaw form and stretched and accidently scratched Kiff hard.

"Opps," Twiggy said through Nightclaw.

**AN: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stowaways

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and no one else OC's.**

**Chapter 5**

**Third person POV**

Ryan, Alex Rider and Sam arrived at the docks. "Well, let's get tickets for a boat," Ryan said.

"Don't you mean a ship?" Alex Rider asked.

"Do you want three more acquaintances?" A voice from behind them asked.

Ryan turned around , "Chase Hunter, The Golden Warrior and Lucan Hunter," he said.

"Aren't you against us?" Alex Rider asked.

"I had a change of heart," Chase said.

"Shouldn't we get tickets for this boat?" Sam asked.

"I guess that would be a good idea, let's see we will need twenty four tickets," Ryan said.

"Why, twenty four tickets?" Sam asked.

"I have a feeling that we have a lot of stowaways on these ships," Ryan said.

"Why should we care about stowaways?" Alex Rider asked.

"Because these stowaways are our friends," Ryan replied.

"Ryan, the boat is leaving," Sam said.

Ryan grinned, "Don't worry about that, you got an Atlantian who can help you catch up with the ship," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Brother, what are you doing on this ship?" Aaron asked.

"Having a five course meal in a storage room, what else?" James replied back.

"You wanted a serious answer, and you get a sarcastic one instead," Danny Rose replied.

"Well, let's go explore the ship," James said. They collided with the Jabberjaw gang who had just secretly boarded the ship.

"Don't tell on us, we needed to get on land, whop, whoop, and whoop," Jabberjaw said.

"Forgot about me already, I expected better from a mystery solving gang," James said.

"Oh, it is on the tip of my tongue," Bubbles said.

"You look vaguely familiar," Clamhead said.

"Hmmm, the face I have seen before," Shelly said.

"Wait, are you James?" Biff asked.

"Ding-ding, we have a winner of a chicken dinner," James replied.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Oh, brother," Aaron said.

"Not that mine is any better," Danny Rose said.

"Stowaways, get them," the captain said.

"I believe it is time for us," Aaron said.

Danny Rose cut him off, "To split," he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," James said. They ran and collided with another familiar set of faces.

"Liz Fangsworth?" Aaron asked.

"Luna?" James asked.

"I heard there were mystery solvers on this ship, and even thought, I vowed I would use portal system next time, I have to check out," Luna said.

"I couldn't let Luna go alone and for me to miss out on all the fun," Liz said. The Funky Phantom appeared with his cat Boo.

"Funky Phantom and his cat Boo," Danny Rose said.

"Happy to help, and can you help me find my gang?" Funky Phantom said.

"Twenty bucks says it is the King Pin," James said.

"Twenty bucks says it is Dark Matter," Aaron said.

"Get those stowaways," the captain said.

"All we are missing from the mystery solvers quota is the Speed Buggy Gang and Bugs Bunny and another friend you met," Aaron said. At the mention of Speed Buggy, they appeared.

"You didn't think your sarcasm would be true, did you?" James asked.

" Shut up, and let's run," Aaron said.

"Chase music seemed to be a good idea now," Luna said.

James: **We are the heroes,**

**The best of them,**

**But for now, we play the stowaways.**

The captain caught up with James and Aaron, and just to find nowhere there but instead, two fat women in dresses.

"How dare you be late for a meeting with your mother," James said while in a fat suit and a dress. He slapped the captain across the face.

"And worrying your dear Aunt Hilda, how dare you," Aaron also said, while wearing the same clothes as James. He slapped the captain and they scrammed from the captain.

Danny Rose: **I used to be the villain,**

**But I saw the light and now it shines bright ,**

**But for now, I am a stowaway.**

Danny sat next to Bugs Bunny. "Who you hiding from, doc?" Bugs asked.

"The captain and his crew," Danny Rose said.

"Me too, they want rabbit stew," Bugs said.

"I have my suspicions, though," Danny said. The captain walked by and tripped over banana peels.

Luna: ** Just a hero,**

**A cartoon bird hero,**

**But for now, I am a stowaway.**

Liz and Luna were being chased by a very burly sailor. "Liz, the old split up trick," Luna said.

"Sure, Luna," Liz said. The sailor went left but sliding on ice and fell into the cold ocean waters.

"Don't forget to write," Luna said.

**Speed Buggy: I am the top of the mystery solving chain,**

**A racing car,**

**But for now, I am a stowaway.**

"Speed Buggy, old buddy, rev it up," Tinker said.

"vroom-zoom-zoom," Speed Buggy said. The sailor fell into Liz's trap and went overboard.

"Don't forget to write from down there," Mark said.

Jabberjaw: **I may get no respect but I am still,**

**Good at my job.**

**But for now, I am a stowaway.**

Jabberjaw and Clamhead ran through the ship and ducked the large swinging buckets until they found a lever which opened a trap door in which the sailor fell through. Jabberjaw and Clamhead high fived each other. The Funky Phantom tricked the guard and only the captain was left. He grabbed James and held him hostage. Ryan, Chase, Lucan, the Golden Warrior, Sam and Alex Rider boarded the ship.

"The only one who gets to hurt him is me, myself and I," Chase said. Chase knocked the captain out. The real captain came out from hiding.

"Thanks for saving the Titanic three," he said.

"You're welcome and thanks Da-err, Chase," James said.

" Wait, he is your father, how long have you known?" Ryan asked.

" I knew, since he kidnapped me in my dreams, the whole rest of the dream was a staged plan to prevent the futures," James said.

"Guys, do you remember how the first titanic sank?" Sam asked, interrupting James's talk with Ryan

"It hit an iceberg and sank," a voice said.

"Who said that?" James asked. A boy who had a striking resemblance to Captain America appeared.

"A new person, we don't know?" Aaron asked.

James shrugged, "I don't know him. What is your name?" James asked.

"Steven Rodgers Junior," he replied. The ship was getting closer to the iceberg.

**AN: YEP A new OC, the son of Captain America, or is he? an impending doom and much humor. This chapter song is called "Stowaway written by me." Read and if you flame then I have Spiderman on speed dial.**


	6. Chapter 6:Near Death experience

**Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter except Scooby (shocker ain't it?)**

**Chapter 6**

**Scooby's POV**

"rhere rare re roing?" I asked Life.

"We are going to rescue your biggest fan from my brother," Life replied.

"rur rhere ris rour rother rair ranyway?" I asked.

"Well not exactly, the exact location, but I know it is somewhere in someplace," Life said.

"rou rave ro rlue rhere rit ris, ro rou?" I asked.

"Well, my brother and I aren't exactly close, and we don't keep tabs on each other so I am clueless where it is," Life said.

"ro re rare rost?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Scooby," Life said. She looked kind of sad and felt remorse and then I wondered where exactly she teleported us.

"rhere re row ranyway?" I asked.

"Well, we are in Great Britain, and surprisingly close to Hogwarts," Life replied.

"ro rhat rare re roing ro?" I asked.

Life shrugged, "I don't know, I really don't know, I can't believe I had to die to become Life," she said.

"rhat rour rean ry rhat?" I asked,

"You see my brother; the current Death is not the original Death. He obtained the three hallows and became her master," Life said.

"rhe roriginal reah ras ra roman?" I asked.

"Yes, and she sacrificed herself for my brother which made him the new Death and the first to succeed Death. Over the years, he lost the Hallows and they wound up in Voldemort's hands and Harry Potter's hands," she said.

" ro row rid rames ret rhem?" I asked.

"Well, Harry gave him the Elder's wand and he found the Sorcerer's stone on that same day. The cloak was stolen from Harry a while back and someone shipped it to him," she said.

"ro rif reah ries ro rave rim, rhen re rill rome rhe rew reah," I said.

"Precisely, it would make him Death and his own master as long as he had the Hallows," Life replied.

"rhat rappens rif re ries refore re ret ra raster?" I asked.

"There is a legend actually about that. If there is no Death, then the three hallows together will crown the next Death and make him immortal. If the hallows were accepted and separated, then the essence of Death would go into their children, yet to be born and in them and when they all fused together, they would become the immortal Death who is more powerful than the devil but slightly weaker than God than Almighty. This new Death would make everyone fused with it and never to separate it. It would make sure that there was no balance and that it had more power. It would crave power and had to be destroyed from the inside and the outside," she said.

"roes ranyone row rho rhe ramilies rare?" I inquired.

"Well, they have three specific genders. There are three males who have to be very specific. One must be one of the other's dark half, one, a vampire-werewolf and the final, a werewolf. It is said that there would be two child ren who inherited the power out of five. It is says that one of the half will have a son who became part of it and the final one would have four children involved in it. They would only fusion to stop a greater eviler than any of them had ever known," she said.

"ri rnow rho rhe ramilies rare," I said.

"Well, I know that one is my ex-boyfriend Chase Hunter who watched me dies, the other, his dark half Dark Matter but I still puzzle over the rest," she said.

"rou rated rhase runter?" I asked.

"He was my prom date before I was killed and he was corrupted due to my death, because my brother killed me in his werewolf rage," she replied.

"rhat ras rour rame rhen rou rare ralive?" I asked.

"It is or was Veronica Rose, sister of the Atlantian werewolf twins who didn't even know what they were," Life replied.

"rait, rour rother ras Ryan Rose rand rother rerson rnad rou rave rone rother real rother," I said in shock.

"Yep my eldest brother, Austin Rose. He was a bit of a player and he was incredibly good looking. He was the envy of all the guys that were in the school. He always desired power and that what made him collect the hallows and gain more power for himself. He always wanted something he couldn't have. A girl dating someone else or a power that was super cool. Scooby, watch out there is a portal in front of you," she said. The warning came a little too and I fell through the portal.

"Just great, I get the dog he loves but not him. I really do hate you, Scooby Doo," Death replied.

"rhy?" I asked.

"When I was younger, you were the talk of the school and I just wasn't into you, you were just one cartoon who I never got. As I got older though, my resent for you grew stronger in fame and overshadowed everything but there is a deeper reason which involves the fact that you are the dog who lived," he replied.

"rhat ro rou rean?" I asked.

"Well, you should have died when your fame die but your fame never died. The second reason is you avoided the first death I staged you. My goal was to get Chase Hunter to kill you, but that stupid cousin of his protected you and put himself in a coma. You were supposed to be killed by that electrocution but your friends love for you kept you alive. You have lived through two of my staged deaths, but I will not let you live for three. I have encased the wall to cave in on you and kill you. I am already going to leave," Death replied. The walls started to cave in and I saw a portal and jumped through it, completely unaware of my destination, but knowing I was alone.

**AN: Phew, Scooby escaped dying. Read and review but if you flame I will go on a Scooby rant on you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding old friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except my villains and my OC's.**

**Chapter 7**

**Scooby's POV**

I landed on a beach. It was sandy and was also quite deserted. I saw a little robot that looked kind of rusted. "rello, rho rare rou?" I asked.

"WALLE," the little robot said.

"ro, rour rame ris WALLE?" I asked.

"WALLE," he repeated.

"rill rake rhat ras ra res," I replied. A lemur came out from a bush.

"rhat ris rour rame, remur?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Mort," the lemur said. I saw a boat from the distance and a familiar voice yelling at another familiar voice.

"How did you make us board a ship named titanic the third?" Aaron asked.

"Hey, it is not my fault that the ship happened to crash into an iceberg and sank," James said.

"Who would name their ship Titanic, anyway?" Ryan asked.

"I love to know, how the heck I wound up here," an unfamiliar voice said.

Chase Hunter growled, "How does a ship have only one gigantic life boat?" he asked.

"Why do I sign myself up for these life and death situations?" Liz asked.

Luna shrugged, "We are just good at finding danger and adventure, aren't we?" Luna said to Liz.

"I love to know, if anyone notices, that there is an island over there," an unfamiliar voice asked.

"And it looks likes Scooby, is on that island with WALLE and Mort," James said. Luna took out her autograph book.

"Now, it is a great time for autographs," she said.

"Yeah, it is the perfect time, Luna," Aaron sarcastically said to her.

"Aaron, be nice to Luna," James said.

" Make me," Aaron said. The boat landed on the shore. I was relieved that the fight was avoided at least for the time being.

"How exactly did you wind up here?" Ryan asked.

"rell, rhen reathr idnapped, ry riggest ran ra roman rappeared ramed rife. Rhen, re rold re rour rife rtory rand row rhe ras ronce reronica rose," I said.

"She was reincarnated as a new entity, she was dang well reincarnated," Chase said.

"rand rhe risppeared rhen ri rumbled rinto ra rortal, rand reath rired ro rell re rand ri reaned rhe roginal reath ras ra roman," I said.

"My brother has learned nothing at all, typical of our family," Ryan said.

"The person who looks like Ryan is a twin brother Danny, Scooby and the unknown figure to us is Steven Rodgers Junior," James said.

" rait, rid rour ray rteven Rodgers runior?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" James asked.

"ro rou remember rhe rime rachine raccident?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one where I accidently sent you back to WW2, and you met Captain America and became the first super dog," James said.

"reah rhat rone," I said.

" So, you are saying that this is his son?" James asked.

"rin rimplest rerms, raybe," I said.

" I wonder who knows him?" James asked.

Aaron whistled, "I have no clue," he said.

"You know him, don't you?" Chase asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Aaron said.

" row, re rust ripped roff ra rine rom romewhere," I said.

"Scooby, long time no see," Jabberjaw said.

"reah, rit ras, rat rhe rast reddler's ronvention," I said.

"So, what's the plan, Doc?" Bugs Bunny asked.

"How about that beautiful hotel over there?" James asked.

" row rid ri riss rhat?" I asked.

"I love to know, the reason there is a hotel on a deserted island," James said.

"I have a feeling that this is a trap, I hope we won't be trappfied," Aaron said.

"When exactly did you learn Puggsy's language?" Luna asked.

"He wrote a book on them, it is called "How to dealify with the supernatural," Aaron said.

"I wonder how well it is selling, dang it, I have no cell phone signal. Stupid cheap T-Mobile plan," James said.

"I have signal on my phone. Hunter tech phones never lose signal," Chase said.

"But, they do burst in flame if they touch water or sand," James said.

"I will prove that wrong, Lucan, throw your phone in the water and watch as it doesn't burst into flame,." Chase said.

"But this has my entire angry bird game," Lucan said. Chase throws the water and it burst into flames.

"How is that possible?" Chase asked.

"Seem like a question to ask SpongeBob, like how he makes a fire underwater," Danny said.

"Well, my phone won't burst into flames when it touched sand," Chase said. It touched the sand and bursted into flames.

"And, as I was saying, does anyone have a working cell phone with signal?" James asked.

"Well, I have Shaun's phone," Luna said.

"rell rhat ras rovient," I said.

"Now, what was Brielle's number again?" Luna asked.

"You forgot your own counterpart's phone number," Liz said.

"Give me a break; I have a bad memory," Luna replied.

"How about anyone else's phone number?" Aaron asked.

"They were all in my phone," Luna said.

"I got Twiggy's phone number memorized," James said.

"rich riggy, rone rof rhem rith rus," I asked.

"Yeah, which of the other four?" The Golden Warrior asked.

"So, now there are five Twiggy's," Luna said.

"Six, actually but one is a Pokémon," James said.

"You mean Nightclaw's number," Chase said.

James called him and put it on speaker.

"Hey, who is it?" Twiggy asked.

"It is me, and what the heck is that noise in the background?" James asked.

"Nothing much, just Kiff attacking Nessie as a werewolf," Twiggy said.

"As a what?" Luna asked.

"I accidently turned your half-son into werewolf," Twiggy said.

"Get off me wolf-boy, The Tortured Soul, Scarlet, Scar, HELP!" Nessie yelled.

"We are on a deserted island; think you can send anyone to help us?" James asked. The phone call was intercepted.

"Hello, Master," Death said.

"roh, Rome ron," I said.

" You didn't die? Damn it," Death said.

"rot rat rall," I said.

"Thanks for giving me your coordinates, bye," Death said.

"So I am guessing, we should check into that hotel," James said.

"It seems like our best bet for now, who knows what danger awaits us if we just stand here like sitting ducks," Aaron said

"When I get to see Twiggy again, " Luna said.

"That is if, who knows if his sister won't get him first," James said. We entered the hotel, unaware of the trap it was.

**AN: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A trap

**Reviewer thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC'S and others own their OC'S.**

**Chapter 8**

**James's POV**

All twenty six of us entered the hotel. I saw a puff of smoke and there were only twelve of us left, excluding myself. There was Chase, Aaron, Luna, Liz, Scooby, Steven Rodgers Junior, Mort, Ryan, Alex Rider, Danny Rose, Lucan Hunter and the Golden Warrior.

"Where the heck did the whole Speed Buggy gang?" Aaron asked.

"The better question is how we lost half of our people in less than a minute?" Luna said.

"Romething rishy ris roing ron rhere," Scooby said.

"Tell me about it, we just lost Tinker, Deb, Speed Buggy, Mark, Shelly, Biff, Jabberjaw, Clamhead, Bubbles, The Funky Phantom and his cat, Bugs, Sam and WALLE," I said.

Aaron clapped, "Impressive, you remember all the people we have met," he said.

"Yeah, like you have a perfect track record," I snidely replied.

"I hate to break a perfectly good grudge match, but we have a hotel to check," Liz said.

"Sure, we could. Wait, does anyone see that?" I said to the group?

"Do you mean the small Turtwig?" Aaron asked.

"Is that?" Ryan started to say but cut himself off.

"Is that, what brother?" Danny asked.

"I love to hear this one," Chase said.

"Well, I did not except to see him," I said.

"What the heck is so special about the Turtwig?" the Golden Warrior asked.

"You should know, you inhabited the body of his older brother," I replied.

"Is that the baby of Anthony Thorn, the current host of Dark Matter?" Chase asked.

"Dad, how did you know that?" I asked.

Chase grumbled "Lucky guess, and it isn't like, I know the mom is Lilly Rose," he said.

"Now you just did," I said.

"So this thing is what exactly?" Luna asked.

I grinned, "A humanoid Turtwig, to be precise the fourth-humanoid Turtwig," I said.

"Dear brother, what the heck is a humanoid Turtwig?" Aaron asked.

"As many people know, Pokémon evolve at a certain level. Once sixteen levels go by, the Turtwig becomes a human," I said.

"And the point of this is?" Alex Rider asked.

"He is a rare species to be more precise, one of the three of them alive," I said.

"Rand rhe rother rwo rare?" Scooby asked.

"Well, they are Anthony Thorn and Twiggy Rose," I replied.

"So what are we going to do to get his attention?" Chase asked.

"How about say his name? What is his name anyway?" Aaron asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Jonas," I said to my brother. Jonas turned around and noticed everyone. Jonas is only one and a half at time.

"Uncle Ryan," Jonas said.

"Wow he is even more prolific then Nightclaw," Lucan said. Jonas approached us and we saw that there was a giant trap floor beneath us, if we moved a step.

"Ryan, tell Jonas to stop," I said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because we are on a trap floor," I replied.

"In translation, the floor will cave in and drop us down if he touches it," Chase said.

"Jonas, stop," Ryan said. It was too late, though, since the floor broke and we all landed in a dungeon area. We landed one on top of the other with the unlucky one at the bottom, being myself.

"Can everyone get the heck off of me before I die?" I asked.

"Jonas is okay," Ryan said.

"Great, now it would be ten times better, if I could breathe," I said as everyone got off of me, relieving my breath as they stood on their own two feet.

Chase helped me up and Mort crawled on my shoulder. "Shoulder comfy," Mort said. He then fell asleep.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Liz asked.

Luna shrugged, "Looks like some type of dungeon," she told her friend.

"Well, it isn't too bad," Danny Rose said.

Aaron snickered, "Unless you have to be the person on the bottom of the pile-up," he said.

"Don't worry; I will get you back for that later," I said.

"I can't wait to see what terror you have in store for me," Aaron said.

"Wow, they have some case of sibling rivalry. How exactly did that happen to be?" Liz asked.

"I can answer that," Chase said.

"Well, tell away, Chase," Luna said.

"Well, Aaron is his brother and his nobody. I killed him, at the time, neither knew they were from the future and he was resurrected as his nobody and ever since then he hated him," Chase said, even though he didn't kill his son, but his counterpart did.

"Rut rif rhe rasn't ra robody, re rouldn'r rave reet ris rue rove," Scooby said.

Aaron overheard, "I think that is the only good thing that came out of this whole experience," he replied.

"These dungeons sure are creepy; we need something to lighten the mood," Jonas said.

"How about something to intensify to the creepiness?" I asked. I sang a song under my breath.

"And that just intensified it nine fold," Jonas said.

"Reah, rit rid," Scooby said.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows, "James Hunter," it said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Robert Knight," he answered. Standing behind him, stood a dark menacing force that had been quiet. There stood Eon.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Does this forest ever end?" Oz asked Colton.

"It does seem so, we might be on a long walk to find the Hero of Light and rescue our friends," Colton said.

"Well, at least we have a goal," Elphaba said.

"Can you call your little monkey helper, Oz?" Colton asked.

"His name is Finley, I can do that though," Oz said.

"Do it then, already, Oz," Elphaba said, clearly annoyed.

"I can't, the trees are blocking my and his view of the forest, it is hard to get him down," Oz said.

"Well, we might be here for a while," Elphaba sighed as the trio continued through the dark forest.

**AN: GAH! Is that a cliffhanger? Refer to chapter 1 for Robert Knight…. Read and review! The song James was singing under her breath was "Bring me to life". **


	9. Chapter 9: Finding trouble

**Disclaimer: Look, Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 9**

**James's POV**

"You, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I am nothing more than a phantom of my true self, and you are the only one who can see me," Eon replied.

"So no one else can see you?" I asked.

"We are currently suspended in a place where time is not moving. There is no one here but you and I," Eon replied.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_I don't like this; I don't like this at all, _Clawslasher thought.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"The answer is right in front of you," Eon replied. Standing in front of me was a mirror.

"You want to be my reflection?" I asked, confused.

"No, I want to be you and I will succeed. There is no escaping your own darkness. It is a part of you that cannot be removed," Eon replied.

"You will never get my body. Never, Eon," I said.

"Who says that you have a choice in this?" Eon asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I am becoming you and there is no escaping it. But first, we have to get rid of this little pest," Eon replied. He ripped my vampire-werewolf soul from my body.

"What the heck did you just do?" I asked.

"Clawslasher is not a part of you, anymore. Not anymore," Eon said. He grabbed my hand and took control of my body.

"But I am," he said in my voice.

"What the heck is happening?" I asked. He altered my form. He made me seven feet tall, changed my hair to a blackish blond, my eyes were now red, I had a clean shaven face, a muscular build but I had a dark aura. He had changed me into a mix of himself and myself.

"Now, I have full control of you. It is time for me to make some havoc of my own as your new dark persona," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clawslasher was flung out from the separate reality of Eon and James along with the sleeping Mort who crawled onto Clawslasher's shoulder.

"Where the heck is James?" Chase asked.

"He has control over his body," Clawslasher said.

"Who has control over his body?" Luna asked.

"Everyone might want to sit down for this one. You know, we are all from the future," Aaron said.

"Yes, we know that," Liz said.

"Well, James had a friend in the future. His name was Eon. He was the son of Dark Sami and Dark Matter and James's half-brother," Aaron said.

"Rand rhat?" Scooby asked.

"Well you see Dark Matter is our dad's dark half but he also has a relation to one of Luna's villains and one of Liz's villains through marriage that they have fought," Aaron asked.

"Well, who is he related to?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling, I know who," Chase said.

"Dark Matter is Darkarai's brother, to be more precise his twin brother," Aaron said.

"Well, that sure makes things more complicated," Ryan replied.

"More complicated? That woman is a psychopath," Jonas said.

"Wait, have you been reading my brother's mind?" Aaron asked.

"No, it was just a guess," Jonas said.

"Doesn't anyone tell you otherwise?" Aaron asked.

"Umm, guys, there are zombies behind us," Clawslasher said.

"I believe things are going to get graphic," Luna said.

"I always wanted to test my powers on zombies," Robert said.

"I have something that could make this interesting," Clawslasher said.

"What do you have in mind?" Aaron asked.

"How about a zombie on zombie battle?" Clawslasher asked.

"What are you implying?" Ryan asked.

"I believe he is referring to his deck," Lucan said.

"To be even more precise, his zombie deck," The Golden Warrior said.

"Thanks Cyler, for pointing that out," Chase said.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The Speed Buggy gang, Jabber Jaw gang, WALLE, The Funky Phantom and his cat, Sam and Bugs Bunny landed on the floor.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Deb asked.

"WALLE," WALLE said.

"Well it isn't the palace hotel, that's for sure," Bugs said.

"Yep, this hotel was defiantly a trap," Sam said.

"Looks like a dungeon of some sort," Jabberjaw said.

"And judging by the walls, it is a place, not many people escape," the Funky Phantom said as there were many skeletons on the walls.

"It sure is creepy down here," Speedy Buggy said.

"No argument here," Clamhead sad.

"I guess we should stick together for once," Mark said.

"Golly, sounds like a good plan," Tinker said.

"As long as you keep fish breath anyway from me, I'll be fine," Shelly said.

"I hope we find our way out soon," Sam said nervously.

"Why?" Biff asked.

"Well I am sort of, umm, this is awkward," Sam said.

"I know that one," Bubbles said.

"Hey, bubble head, she didn't tell us anything," Shelly said.

"You wouldn't be sort of pregnant?" Bugs asked.

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"Call it a lucky guess," Bugs said.

"Dang it," an unknown voice said from behind them. The unknown figure was a tall male with blond hair, green eyes, blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Bugs asked.

"The name is Justin Falcon, but most people call me Vanisher," he replied.

"Why do you call yourself Vanisher?" The Funky Phantom asked, genuinely curious about this strange boy.

"Well, I developed a technology which made it impossible to see or hear me but it is sort of busted," Justin said.

"Well, doc, let me see it," Bugs said. He fixed the machine in a minute.

"How the heck did you do that?" Justin asked.

"The wonders of masking tape," Bugs replied.

"Guys, we have an undead problem," Mark said.

"Not the zombies again, follow me," Justin said, with urgency in his voice. They trusted him and followed him away from the very slow moving zombies.

**AN: Well, next chapter things get graphic…. Read and review but don't flame. Justin Falcon/ Vanisher is a new OC.**


	10. Chapter 10: Zombie fights

**Disclaimer: I own only my own OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 10**

**Aaron's POV**

My brother always picked the worst time to be controlled by a psychopath, or vanish and today was no exception. He vanished before an impending zombie attack. Luckily, everyone here could have some sort of weapon, thanks to Luna.

"rhere ro rou reep rall rhe rof rhese reapons?" Scooby asked.

"I have a great hiding spot. Scooby, you can't eat that muffin," Luna said.

"But it looks like a yummy muffin," Jonas said.

"What makes this muffin so special?" I asked.

"That wouldn't happen to be your exploding muffin," Liz asked her friend.

"Why would you rig a muffin to explode?" Ryan asked. A zombie ate the muffin and it exploded.

"And now we know why," Danny said.

"Well, come on you, stupid deck," Clawslasher said.

"Now he decides, it is a good time to play by the rules," I said.

"I have got an idea," Alex Rider said.

"Let's stop talking and get the graphicness started," Chase said.

"Finally, I summon the Zombie Master," Clawslasher said. It was a zombie monster and it was a good thing to have on our side.

"Can we just start this before I fall asleep?" Chase asked. The music started randomly as usual..

Scooby: **rhere rare rombies reveryone,**

**Rut ri rill rave ry raith.**

A zombie lunged for Jonas, but Ryan had turned into Aquaslasher and cut the zombie into two pieces.

"No one messes with my nephew," he said.

Ryan:** There may be impending doom,**

**But I don't care,**

**I have to fight for my faith,**

**And my life.**

Chase beheaded several zombies but one jumped Clawslasher. He threw it off of him and killed it.

Jonas: **I may be surrounded by the dead but I will not surrender,**

**I still have my beliefs and my faith.**

Scooby is surrounded by zombies but Luna hit them with her steel bat, then laser- visioned the rest of them.

"rhanks," Scooby said.

"No one messes with Scooby, undead or not," Luna said.

Liz:** We still have our faith,**

**Nothing cans us if we just believe in the faith of our God.**

Liz killed a zombie with some of Luna's grenade. The zombie had suddenly multiplied and everyone backed into a corner. There was no escape and the Zombie Master had been destroyed in battle.

"Hey undead, catch me if you can," a new voice said. The zombie turned around and they were all killed.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked. There stood a boy of about seventeen with brown hair, green eyes, dark brown eyes, somewhat muscular, a blue shirt and jeans.

"The name is Dante Falcon. Come on follow me, I know a way out," he answered.

"How can we trust you?" Alex Rider asked.

"I just destroyed a whole army of zombies, what more do you need?" Dante asked.

"Point taken, let's just hope he is on our side," I said. We followed the Falcon kid to an unknown destination with a sleeping Mort on my brother's vampire-werewolf shoulder. _ How the heck did Mort sleep through all of this?_ I thought.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked.

"Well, there is a secret safe hold against zombies and the exit to this place," Justin said.

"What is this place anyway?" Deb asked.

"You don't know then, do you?" Justin asked the meddlers.

"Vroom a zoom, we wouldn't be asking if we knew," Speed Buggy said.

"It sure is nicely decorated for a dungeon," the Funky Phantom said.

"So, where are we then?" Tinker asked.

"We are defiantly under something," Bubbles said.

"Wow, great detective work," Shelly sarcastically said.

"Thank you," Bubbles said.

"Vanisher, are you going to answer us?" Biff asked.

"WALLE," the little robot said.

"Fine, even the robot wants to know," Justin Falcon said.

"Wait, you speak robot?" Jabberjaw saod.

"That is very odd," Clamhead said.

"So what did he say, doc?" Bugs said.

"Well he wanted to know what this is just like everyone else; we are under the Bermuda triangle," Justin answered.

"What do you mean by under?" Sam asked.

"I mean what I said. We are underneath the triangle. This is where everything goes when it vanishes," he said.

"Umm, Doc, zombies at twelve o clock," Bugs said. Justin quickly knocked out all but one zombie. Sam kicked it right side the head.

"Wow, you are a regular Blu," Deb said.

"Thanks, I think," Sam said.

"We are here," Justin said. They entered a room with high technology that it put modern laptops to shame. Standing in the room was the other half of the group.

"Well, brother, I guess your idea worked," Dante said.

"I knew it would," Justin said.

"What idea?" Aaron asked.

"We all knew that you wanted off the island. So, we made the trap hotel to help you, we didn't expect the zombies to attack because they were sleeping but I guess your falls woke them up," Justin said.

"Raww, row ri reel rad," Scooby said.

"Well, this is the way out right?" Luna asked.

"Can we come with you?" Justin asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't do anything more psychotic then what you just did," Aaron said.

"I hope this is a good idea," Robert said.

"It probably isn't, but, well only time will tell," Aaron said.

"Hopefully we find James before Eon ruins him," Clawslasher said.

"What are we waiting for? We got friends to find and psychopaths to stop," Liz said.

0o0oo0o0

" It looks like we are coming out to a clearing," Elphaba said. There was a shriek coming from a cage, there was a trapped animal in it.

" Elphie, we have to know what is being hurt," Colton said as the trio dashed towards the cry.

**AN: I felt that was a good line to end at….Next chapter we finally get to meet Kiffang. Read and Review and Bribe Puggsy. Dante is another new oc and this chapter song was called "I still have my faith."**


	11. Chapter 11:Kiffang

**Disclaimer: Please refer to all previous chapters for the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 11**

**Alexia's POV**

Only, my dad could be clumsy enough to scratch his own nephew. He was the only person who could have a Vegas wedding in the toon world. I just hope this wasn't going to be as disastrous as the time; I cut off the city's power or the time I knocked down the Eiffel tower, hopefully.

"What, exactly just happened?" Brielle asked.

"I believe he just turned your son into a werewolf," I replied.

"I can't help it; I need to stretch my arms after a while," Nightclaw said.

"Of all the times for this to happen, it happens now," Lucky said.

"It actually is quite comical," Daniel said.

"I can't wait to see Puggsy's reaction," Eric said.

"I have the popcorn," Erica said.

"Well, looks like he is done transforming," Rift said.

"Since he was turned by my husband, I guess that means he will transform at will," Cassandra said.

"Unless he takes after his dad and mom and half-mom," I said.

"One plane ticket, please to anywhere but here," Nessie said. Kiff was now a werewolf with black fur, blonde hair, and red eyes.

"Doggie," Little Rob said.

"Wow that is a first, a kid mistaking a werewolf for a dog," I said.

Nessie snickered, "It is probably his height, right, short stop," she said. That ticked the Kiff werewolf off and he pounced on him. He had her in a pin. At that moment, my dad's cell phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It is me, and what the heck is that noise in the background?" James said to my father.

"Nothing much, just Kiff attacking Nessie as a werewolf," my dad reluctantly said.

"He is a what?" Luna said.

"I sort of turned your son into a werewolf," my dad said.

"Get off of me, wolf-boy, the tortured soul, Scarlett, Scar, and HELP!" Nessie said. The call was cut off.

I rushed to help Nessie but was scratched by Kiff. I yelped in pain and feel backwards.

"Are you okay, Alexia?" My dad asked.

"Not really, I was scratched by Kiff," I replied.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. It is not, like you have an inactive werewolf gene," Cassandra said.

_Wait, my mom's werewolf gene was inactive until Dad scratched her. Could this mean that my werewolf gene was activated? _ I thought _Puggsy_ finally walked into the room to notice Kiffang, or at least that what I call him now.

"Oh, great, what happened now?" Puggsy asked.

"Well, my brother sort of accidently scratched our son," Brielle said.

"My werewolf half is happy but I am ticked off," Puggsy said.

"Hey, look over there," Nightclaw said.

"Why did you do that?" Puggsy asked.

"UMM, it was an accident," Nightclaw said.

"Great, just what I need, more werewolves," Puggsy said.

"So you are not going to kill me?" Nightclaw asked.

"How about a boxing match? Winner gets 20 dollars," Puggsy said. My dad agreed and was beaten due to Puggsy being a boxing champion and he was knocked out. Kiffang changed back into Kiff.

"I was really hoping for a musical number," Rift said.

"Well, that was a boring reaction," I said. A kid with a seven foot frame, with blackish-blond hair, red eyes, and a clean shaven face but there was something off by the new kid.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said.

"No, you are not, Eon," I said.

"Must you ruin all my fun, Alexia?" Eon asked.

"Yes, because you are a psychopath," I replied.

"Who or what exactly is he?" Kiff asked.

"He is James's dark half, Darkarai's nephew and Dark Matter's son," I answered.

"You forgot to mention incredibly hot," Eon replied.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"Don't we have enough things to deal with?" Daphne asked.

"It is called a surprise," Eon replied.

"What sort of sick surprise?" JJ asked.

"The one where I have control over James," Eon replied.

"Damn it, it is happening too fast," I said.

"Yep, this was supposed to have happened so soon," James Knight said.

"And what exactly does this surprise entail?" Velma asked.

Eon grinned, "Glad you asked, Velma, it involves a lot of death. Death that shouldn't have happened, otherwise," Eon replied.

"But, why Eon?" I asked.

"The future is the past and the past is the future," Eon replied.

"Was it me or did that make no sense?" Kiff asked.

"I was sure that, I was the only one that it made no sense too," Blackrose said.

"That is the most nonsensical I have ever heard," Rift said.

"Oka, enough talking, unplanned death 1, Mr. Nightclaw," Eon replied. He aimed for my dad but I changed into a she-wolf and blocked it. Since , when was I a werewolf? I guess I would call myself, Shadowclaw."

"Okay, time for the back-up plan, Ms. Dinkley," Eon replied. He aimed for her but JJ blocked it with fire? Wait, since when did JJ have fire abilities?

"Enough is enough, time to go for Cassandra Rose," Eon replied. Little Eric blocked it but fell in the process and I hit lighting onto Eon who vanished.

I ran over, "Eric, are you still there?" I asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't succeed," Little Eric said.

I wiped a tear from my eye, "Just don't go," I replied.

"I can't stay, I have to go," Little Eric said. He faded out of existence but he would be born soon.

"Wow, he protected me, I wonder why," Cassandra said, having forgotten that he was her future sentence.

"You will find out in time," I replied.

"What are we going to do?" Kiff asked.

"We have to stop Maleficent, and save the toon world, ahead," I replied.

"How the heck did I shoot fire?" JJ asked.

"James has a theory. You might be two people in one," I said.

"Huh?" JJ asked.

"Were you adopted?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was but, " JJ said.

"I will tell you later. I have a psychopath to stop," I said.

"Don't you mean "we"?" Kiff asked.

"Yes, Kiff," I replied.

_I will get you, Eon, for all the damage you have done. Your crimes will not be unpunished, _I thought to myself.

**AN: Well, Eon just killed a kid and we met Kiffang and read and review but do not flame!**


	12. Chapter 12:Perplexed much?

**Disclaimer: I only my OC's.**

**Chapter 12**

**James/ Eon's POV **

I had just killed a kid, and it was great.

_He had just killed one of my friend's unborn son, how cruel can you be?_

As I was saying, I had a grand master plan, which was epic.

_In other words, he was going to destroy the world and I was stuck watching it like Saturday morning cartoons._

To my dismay, he was the only surprise death.

_Thankfully, it was the only surprise death._

Are you going to put your two cents in after every statement?

_Yes, pretty much._

I knew who my next victims were, the other wannabe villains.

_Hey, they are good._

They were meeting with the Idiot Pin who was James's reality brother.

_Hey, that is my job to call him an idiot._

I am pretty sure that, I ticked off Alexia.

_I am positive that you ticked off Alexia, you killed her older brother._

Well, I used his only good power and made a portal.

_Wow, he believes fire, psychic powers and other powers are useless and he wonders why I doubt his smartness._

He sorta, of forgot who the one of control of our body was.

_No, I remembered, but it is my body and you possessed it like a puppet master._

I entered the portal to kill some villains.

_I would have never guessed that, based on your killing of a kid._

You know you are quite annoying, to listen to.

_Am I perhaps, driving you up a wall?_

I entered the room and the Idiot Pin stared at me, like I was a stray dog.

_He was actually perplexed, to who you were._

Shut up, please so we can get to the killing bit.

_How about no?_

Did you just rip off a line from a good movie? Never mind, I really don't care.

_If you hate blood and gore, please avert your eyes._

Hey, you just ruined half the fun of things.

_Did I? I didn't notice._

"My name is Eon and I have come to kill you," I said.

_That's what he actually said. Idiot, he is an idiot._

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" the Idiot Pin asked.

_Hey, call him by his real name, or I will have to sue._

"With your brother's power," I said.

"Well, Dark Matter, get him," the Idiot Pin said.

"No," Dark Matter said. One of the many reasons, I love my dad is his right to refuse direct orders.

_One of the reasons, I hated Dark Matter was that he had his own agenda._

I grinned and threw a dead arrow knife, but it was blocked by an idiotic dark clone of James which died. I would give him a burning later.

_In translation, he would burn his body and stop one alternate future, which I guess is a good thing, but for the wrong reasons._

"Oh great, now I need a new employer," the bunny kid sad.

_Nice, he called the betrayer, the bunny kid which should go on my list of comebacks._

Then, the evil green witch who needed a makeover came, and I killed her with one swift throw.

_Yep, he just killed Maleficent, how difficult. He really wanted to accelerate the time line._

Well, there was my true surprise, no more Maleficent, no more adventure, right? No, because I still had to deal with Death, his sister and that dang prophecy.

_Actually, there is even a prophecy for his demise, he just didn't know it._

"Separates," the Idiot Pin said. It separated me from him.

_Thank you brother, thank you._

_0o0o000000_

**James's Pov (alone)**

I landed on the floor with a thud, but it was far from my worst landing. Eon had a grin on his face which I didn't like, but he up and vanished. What is his game anyway? He killed an unborn kid, helped JJ to reveal his true potential, allowed Alexia to unlock her werewolf half. It seemed like he wanted us at full point. He came at the extent, knowing my brother knew magic. He killed the main villain we had to deal with, and he killed the future Dark Hero. He helped more than he hurt, which lays the question. Where his loyalty does lies? He hurt to help, it made no sense. It was almost like it was calculated way ahead of time; it was too precise, not sporadic in the least. It was troubling, it was him who conveyed the message to not to trust Aaron and Alex, but why? What were his goals? Why was he helping? It was like a puzzle with the piece that fits, but you don't which way it goes. Light or darkness? What was he?

My brother interrupted, " Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, there is something off about Eon. All if his evil has been for a good purpose, that makes no sense. Especially with the statement, the future is the past and the past is the future," I said.

"That sounds like a statement in a riddle," the betrayer said.

"It is more than that. He told the ghost, the message to convey to beware Aaron and his son, but I don't know why," I said.

"It sounds like he knows more about the future than we do," DJ said.

"The other thing is that his fighting styles mimics mine to a T. It is like, he is a clone," I said.

"You are from the future, you should know," DJ said.

"There is one way to get to the bottom of this. I have to find Eon, and ask him alone," I said. I departed and they followed, anyway.

00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

A cloaked figure left the camp. He went to go meet someone, that he was separated from. He nearly tripped over Luna, but started to sing after leaving the camp.

**Someone: I live underneath a mask,**

**A web of lies,**

**I don't even try, but for now I say goodbye.**

**00000**

**An: Why did someone just leave? Who was he? What are Eon's motives? Read and review and this song was called masks by me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Things change

**Disclaimer: I own only my own OC's.**

**Chapter 13**

**Eon's POV**

Remember, when I said it was good to kill a kid, I was lying. It felt horrible. Sometimes it takes a little bit of lying, to throw people off your track. I am glad that he was the only surprise, but things must be said to throw my brother off my real goal. The arguing and everything was on purpose and for a reason. I had to find him, before he found me , but first to stop a few other pains in the necks. I had trapped Jafar back in his lamp, force the Evil Stepmother in with him along with all the other villains, except Desmond Tiny who I imprisoned in a book and I killed Darkness. I had got every villain except three. It was time to find those last three.

"Looking for me, Thomas Hunter or should I call you Eon?" the voice asked.

"You are vile, cruel and overbearing Time Warp," I replied.

"Hey, you remember my name, but on that note, I will have to kill you," Time Warp said.

"What is ruining the past, not enough?" I asked.

"Not if someone changes the future back, especially you, the kid who couldn't protect his four brothers, from Death," he said.

"You are sick and twisted and demented," I replied.

"Yet, I wasn't the one to destroy a nine year old kid, that was you, wasn't it?" Time Warp said.

"Enough is enough, are we going to fight or talk?" I asked.

"Nah, I am not in the mood to fight after playing good two shoes, to all those heroes and that one other heroine. I can't believe they fell for the old Aaron impersonation act," Time Warp said.

"And playback," I said.

"" Did you just record that?" Time Warp asked.

"Every word of it, and still going," I said.

"Too bad , hey don't know the reason, you killed little Nightslasher," Time Warp said.

"It was for the better, since he won't have two set of memories conflicting him," I replied.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting with my apprentice to get my dad back," Time Warp said.

"So, Time Lord, is your game," I said.

"Goodbye, and see you in due time," he said. I grabbed on, but was dropped in mid teleport and I was free falling and then I remembered I could fly. I was always one with the slow track mind and I landed softly on the floor.

"Why can't this be easy? I just wanted good villain capture. Is that so much?" I asked

"It is especially, when you lose track of a famous mystery sleuth and your brother is tracking the new master of death," a voice said from behind me, vaguely familiar.

I stood shocked, "I am Thomas Hunter," I replied.

"My name is Veronica Rose, but I am known as Life," she said. I wanted to nod and say Mom, but that would be giving away too much. It would reveal a lot from the future.

"What a nice name," I replied.

You are from the future, a demented one from the look on your face," she said. I couldn't help be dragged into a future back.

"_And this is how you pick pocket, it is a good skill to earn money," my eldest brother said._

"_But where is dad?" I asked._

_My second oldest brother Aaron said "he is not coming back, when you are going to tell him James?"_

"_Thomas, I have something to tell you," my big brother, James said._

"_What is it, big bro?" I asked._

"_Dad isn't coming back, he died protecting us from Time Lord," he said slowly._

"_Why did he kill him?" I asked._

"_Some things in this world can't be explained, Eon, they are too complex," he replied._

"_Where is everyone?" I asked._

"_They are either dead or dying, and there is nothing we could do about," Aaron said coldly._

_James snapped at Aaron, "We don't know that, we know nothing," James said._

"_So you have an explanation for all the missing people," Aaron said._

"_I don't, but we should get Daniel and Alex before something happens," James said._

"_Why is he doing this?" I asked._

"_I don't know, I don't know," James replied._

"_So what is the plan, brother?" my third older brother, Daniel asked._

"_I don't have one, not this time," James said._

"_Well, we are one of the last seven people known alive, besides Scooby and his son," Alex, my fourth oldest brother, said._

"_What is that?" I asked._

_Scooby Junior rushed up , "re roming, ry rad ris rolding rim roff," he said._

"_Eon, stay here, we are going to end here and now for everyone," James said. I ignored him and followed and saw him fall and die. It still haunts my dreams. _

"_Well, my dad just finished them and, now time to kill you," Time Warp said._

"_rot rif rave ranything ro ray rabout rit," Scooby Junior said. He knocked into him and a portal opened which I stepped through._

"Are you okay?" Life asked.

"Not in this least bit, but we have to move forward," I said I saw it and I knew what it was. It was a portal to Terra.

"Would you like to go first?" Life asked.

"No, you should go in first," I replied.

"If there is ever anything, you regret just tell me, I will be listening," Life said.

"I will and I promise it will be something important," I said. I stepped into the portal to Terra, unknown to my fate.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chase Hunter's Pov**

If there is, as anything more boring,, than sitting in a boat with meddlers and an insane heroine, please tell me it.

"So, where are we going next?" Luna asked.

"Well, to Terra, since we somehow lost Aaron," I said.

"Sounds like fun," Dante said.

"What are you telling us?" Sam asked.

"Well, I can make a portal directly to Terra," I said.

"Why haven't you made one yet?" Alex Rider asked.

"His powers don't work while he is the ocean," Clawslasher said.

"So you can do absolutely nothing," Jonas said.

"row, rhere rouldn't rae reen ro rch rhaos rif re rnew rhis refore rand," Scooby said.

"How much longer till we reach land and I can use my powers?" I asked.

"I can make a portal to-," Luna started to say.

"No thanks, Luna, we don't want to be half way through space," Ryan said. Luna grumbled and sat back down.

A portal opened and James stepped out of it.

"Anyone need a trip to Terra, free of charge," he asked.

Luna smiled , "Well, we know who doesn't take after his dad," Luna said.

Clawslasher tackled James, "I missed you," he said.

"Okay, get off me, or fuse with me but at least let me breathe," James said.

"But can't Death track you now?" Steven Rodgers Junior asked. No sooner, than he said that he appeared.

"So do you want to work with me?" Death asked.

"I have some terms to abide by Death," James said. He explained his long drawn contract and Death signed it.

"Come on guys, we have a new villain to catch," James said.

"Well, let's get going," Liz said.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Cassandra's POV**

Luckily for me, Nightclaw didn't die, so I could kill him much later. I can't believe we got drunk and got married at a Vegas wedding and he got me pregnant with twins. I sure hoped they weren't like him, but Alexia reminded me the mix of the two of us. It was strange.

"So, we have a perplexing problem," Lucky said.

"What is it?" Kiff asked.

"How are all the villains captured?" Scrappy asked.

"That is what I am trying to figure out," Lucky said.

"Phew, I thought my dad would be dead for sure, and I just said that aloud, didn't I?" Alexia said.

"So you are our daughter from the future?" I asked.

"Well, to be precise, I am your daughter from sixteen years and three months in the future," Alexia said.

"Give me a minute, that would make you," Twiggy said.

"Your unborn daughter and my niece," Brielle said.

I heard a loud bang as the wall was opened. James and numerous others followed him in.

"When where you going to mention Alexia were our daughter?" I asked.

"Well, not any time soon but I guess that means all secrets are out now," James said.

"Not exactly, " Lucky said,

"What is it now?" Chase Hunter asked.

"Let me guess, you're from the future too," Kiff said.

"Hey, I wanted to say that," Nessie said.

"Is that my little brother?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"Well I am sort of yours and Lucy's son from the future along with Legendary," he said.

"Which makes things more complex," Robert Knight said.

"Life and hmmm, " Chase Hunter said.

"Eon," James said.

"Actually, brother, it is Thomas Hunter," Eon replied. At that moment, James fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good, they are all together," MindMaster said.

0o0o0oo0o000o

**AN: Read and review and Scooby Junior is Scooby doo's oc son I made.**


	14. Chapter 14 and epilogue : Cliche ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc's.**

**Chapter 14 **

**Daniel's POV**

I had just got cold water to wake up my drother, but sadly, he had already gotten up. "You weren't going to try to wake me up, with that?" He asked.

"It sure looks that way," Blackrose said.

"Wow, we haven't had much action," Chance said.

"The only action was Eon's helpful attack," Kiff said.

"And the zombies," Luna said.

"Awww, I missed the zombies," James said.

"Scooby, thank goodness, you are alive," Life said.

"Re ried ro rill re," Scooby said. He pointed at Death or Austin Rose.

"No hard feelings, right?" Death asked.

"Well, he isn't dead because I wouldn't have a father for our child," Scooby Dee said.

"Well, looks like everything is right, there is no one left to stop," Rift said.

"But I didn't get to fight any zombies," Kiff said.

"I have a feeling that there is a villain or two, besides Time Warp," Eon said.

"What about Lily Rose's husband and MindMaster?" Daphne asked.

"I am bored, and what are those things?" Little Rob asked.

"It the zombies we ditched," Chase Hunter said.

"You couldn't have mentioned they regenerated?" Luna asked to the two brothers.

Dante shrugged, "We didn't know," he said.

"How can you not know this?" Will Hunter asked.

Steven Rodgers Junior shrugged, "Well in any sense, we can have weapons here, right?" He asked.

"Well, I have a few weapons," Lucky said. He revealed a cabinet with a few dozen weapons. They included a grenade launcher among other destructive forces.

"I got my fire, which I can't explain," JJ said.

"Oh, as Alexia said, you have Javier Pyroshooter soul within you," James said.

"I got an idea," Eddie said.

Izzy turned invisible, "Or two," she said.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Now, what are we going to do about you?" Time Warp asked to Aaron. Aaron was quiet along with his brother, Alex.

"How about this?" Aaron said, as he summoned a key blade and cut through his chains, along with his brother. The duo escaped and found their way back within two months and fifteen days.

0o0o0o0o0

**Third person POV**

**T**he heroes were too numerous to list and the zombies were twenty four.

"Let's go zombie destroying," Luna said. The zombies were destroyed before the music could even start.

The five meddler gangs and the many friends' went into the house.

"So is anyone else feeling light headed?" Sam asked.

"I guess that mean she is going into labor," Dante and Rick said. Sam gave birth to a baby boy who was named Septimus Rider or Sep for short.

"So, now what are we going to do?" CRETF asked.

"I guess we just wait," Eon said.

O0o0o0o00o

"We are here," Elphaba said, looking around as she finally spotted the animal trapped in the cage. It was a small creature, about the size of a squirrel and it was all gray.

"What is that?" Colton asked. The creature seemed to have its soul being sucked out and it was struggling.

"I have never seen it before," Oz said. Oz called his winged monkey, Finley, to the ground.

"We have to save it, it is being hurt," Elphaba said. She used her magic and the cage broke into two. The creature looked confused and wondered to Elphaba, clearly scared.

"Do you have a name?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I am Jared, of the Piercing Illusion species," it said.

" So, it is an Animal," Elphaba said, clearly mad.

_Two Months and fifteen days later….._

I stared into the vast void and felt relieved. Majority of my friend's and others went home, so the only people left were Lucky, the sixteen mystery Incorporated members, Twiggy Rose and his family minus his dad, My dad, my uncle and my cousins, the seven Josie and the Pussycats members and Edmund, Sam, Liz and Lisa Rose, Nessie and her parents, Kiff, Luna, Liz, all the Fangface members, and their spouses, Cassandra and Twiggy, Alexia, her son, my drother and my unknown brother, and James Knight and my girlfriend Lucy and her other two siblings, along with Roxas, Axel and Xion along with Alex Rider, Sam and their son Sep, Chance and Blackrose and Ryan Rose and my two brothers who escaped the evil clutches of Time Warp.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Alexia asked.

"I am catching my breath, there has been a lot going on these past few months. I became the Master of Death, found out I had a brother and going through a journey. I found out that my brother s being held by a psychopath who loves this evil father. It is a lot to take in," I said.

"You really believe that we wouldn't find a way out," Aaron said, as he walked onto the porch and that made me smile.

"Hey, James come, in before Scooby and Scooby Junior eat your cake," Ryan said.

"You mean they haven't yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, they are waiting for you," Twiggy said.

"But I might, so hurry up birthday boy," Cassandra said.

"Speaking of birthdays, what did you two get me?" I asked.

"We pitched in for something," Aaron and Alexia said. I got a lot of cool things that was kind of old to me, but by far Aaron and Alexia picked the secondest best gift which was my current jet plane which was painted over and expanded.

"Hey, can I ride it?" Luna asked.

"Sure, just don't break anything," I asked. I had a feeling that she would break everything but the plane but whatever."

"So where is my present?" I asked Lucy.

"Check your room," Lucy said. I found nothing in my room but a note that said, meet me outside- Lucy.

I went outside and it was snowing but only because it was February 9. It was quite cold but my vampire-werewolf added body heat.

"So you got the note?" Lucy asked.

I shivered, "Yes, but can we go in?" He asked.

"Can you just ever shut up?" Lucy asked. I was about to say something but we entered a kiss and I did what she wanted. I shut up and savored the moment.

**AN: Yeah, I wanted a cliché ending! I own Jared and he will be in future Fanfictions.**


End file.
